Triumph over a broken heart
by SilverInu93
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha playing with her heart, making her cry when no-one is looking. Kagome has given up every thing for him, yet all he wants is to use her as a shard detector, nothing more. She has decided its time to spread her wings and discover what life is about. With sudden unexpected changes, Kagome must turn to some one she never expected to help her. M for language
1. RUN!

**Slowly editing all chapters of this story.**

* * *

_Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live at the Shinto Shrine with my mother, grandfather and my little brother, Sota. It has been three and a half years since I was pulled into the Bone Eaters Well. Three and a half years of traveling with a monk, demon slayer, and demons. Three and a half years of bonding friendships, making new enemies, and confusing romance._

_I, Kagome Higurashi, am a traveling reincarnated priestess. Soon after being dragged into the past I discovered that I had a jewel called the Shikon Jewel Shard inside me. Many demons are after it, and because of that it was accidently shattered. Because of this I'm know traveling the lands of the past with Sango, the demon hunter, Miroku, the monk, Shippo, a child fox demon, Kilala, a demon cat, and Inuyasha, a half demon dog._

_It's not a fun little walk in the park. There are other demons out there who are and aren't after the jewel who cause many problems for me and my friends. Some of those demons are Sesshomaru, a full blooded Inu demon and Lord of the West, he is also the half-brother of Inuyasha. Even though those two are brothers they don't have that brotherly bond. Another demon that causes a lot of difficulty is Naraku, a cruel and heartless half demon._

_Naraku has been after the Shikon Jewel for a long time. He's the one who started this journey. He seeks the jewel shards to make him stronger and change him from a half demon to a full demon. But, thanks to the help of friends we search and fight Naraku for the jewel shards. So that one day I can wish on the jewel to have never been; so that no one can be influenced by the power it holds._

_This leads us to where we are now…..._

* * *

"Kagome hurry up will you I want to get going!"

An impatient voice rang out through the morning air, Kagome gave a sigh and proceeded to gather the supplies.

"Will you shut it Inuyasha, you might not believe it's important that there are supplies that we could possibly need in a tight spot or an emergency!"

The door the of the hut fluttered open as the raven haired beauty stepped out with an overstuffed light yellow book bag handing over one arm open as she kept shoving items in that were in her other arm. Once she made sure everything she needed was in she forced the bag closed.

Kagome looked up letting her brown eyes meet anger gold eyes as she huffed her book bag on to her shoulder. She was about to open her mouth to say some thin to the hanyo only to see him turn on his heels and walked away.

Kagome glared at the white mane of the hanyo who was walking away. Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Inuyasha you're such an ass you can't even wait for any one to finish packing since none of us will know when we will come back to the village to restock on supplies."

"I do not see why we need all this stuff any way all I does is slowing us down."

"Well I would not half to carry all this stuff if you would let me finish my miko training with Kaede"

"Hell no that would take too long and there will be less shards for us to gather."

"It is getting harder and harder to control my growing powers with little to no training."

"That's not my problem you're useless, Kikyo was trained and traveling around."

"YOU ASS, Kikyo was already trained in many ways before she started traveling! She was able to stay in her village to learn all she could from the village miko, I don't even get that because of you not staying in one place longer than two or three days!"

"MAMA MAMA!"

Kagome turned upon hearing someone calling her. As soon as her eyes landed on the young fox kit that was running toward her with a huge smile on his face.

Kagome ignored the Inuyasha's growling as she scooped up her adopted son.

**_*Flash back*_**

"_Hey what do you think you're doing?! Get out of my bag you little thief!" _

_A younger Kagome ran toward a small kitsune, who was digging through her bag._

"_Ha-ha found them... Now I can get my revenge for my papa's death!" _

_Shippo grinned and jumped up using his fox magic. The magic made his small form disappear. Kagome and InuYasha looked around trying to figure out where the Kitsune went._

_Shippo had hid himself in a skull before he began to run in hopes of escape only to be grabbed by the tail and picked up and a painful whack to the head._

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" _

_The kitsune whimpered, while holding his head in pain as Kagome treated the wound Inuyasha inflicted on him._

"_That's for trying to take the shards!" Inuyasha growled._

_"I need those to get my revenge on the thunder brothers, they kill my papa."_

**_*Flack back ends*_**

"Hey there Shippo, how's my little kit doing?"

She cooed to the child that she picked up and nuzzled affectionately before hearing a Inu hanyo stomping toward the two.

"WHAT THE HELL, I am the alpha male of this pack and you should be giving me respect and attention, not that fur ball!"

Inuyasha growled as he made a swipe to remove Shippo from Kagome's arms.

"SIIIIIT!"

*_THUD_*

"Also we can't leave until Sango and Miroku get what they need. They said they had go get something before they left."

Today Kagome was not going to put up with InuYasha's behavior, she happened to look down at the hanyo after nuzzling her child just to see Inuyasha about to grab Shippo's tail.

"Inuyasha I swear to Kami-sama you do that and I will make sure you sat all the way to hell that way your precious Kikyo will not half to drag you."

The raven haired girl pronounced protectively. Inuyasha grumbled as he got up and moved away from Shippo and Kagome. The trio moved into the hut, while they waited for the demon slayer and monk to arrive.

"Finally we can get a move on it."

Inuyasha started heading out of the village once more not even bothered to look back knowing they would follow him.

"What's with him?"

Sango looked at kagome completely confused as she held Kirara, the two tailed demon cat.

"Just being rude and anxious to get going again, I'm just glad I'm no longer have to worry about missing school and homework, it makes it a whole lot easier on me."

Kagome smiled at the demon slayer as they began to follow Inuyasha. Kagome started glaring a the back of the hanyo's head for she could hear a few vulgar words coming from his mouth that made her want sit

"Stupid I did nothing wrong..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

He didn't notice that he had said it too loud for a certain female to hear him. Kagome, having taken notice, stormed up to him, but slowed down to his pace when next to him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said with a hint of venom in her voice. She smiled at him as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Wha..." Inuyasha forgot to finish what he was saying as he felt himself become smaller and smaller under her gaze.

"What did you say?" She growled at the terrified hanyo before her. The raven haired girl had not noticed the demon slayer, monk and her kit backing away from her murderous demon eating aura.

"Ma...mama." Shippo whimpered looking at his adopted mother. Kagome looked at her son and slowly calmed down. She walked over to him and picked the small fox demon up.

"Sorry, Shippo for scarring you, _Inuyasha _needs to learn when to be quiet and _sit_." Kagome growled at Inuyasha who slammed in to the ground once more.

"We are taking a lunch break here before continuing on, so let get a fire going so we can eat." Kagome stated as she veered off the side of the road to get some of the food out of her bag.

**_Time skip_**

Kagome smiled as the pack finished up the last bit of the ramen that she cooked. Glancing over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was pouting like a kid who got grounded. Taking the bowls that had been washed and placed them into her back pack so they could get moving again.

"Thank you Kagome. That meal was very delicious." Both Miroku and Sango said in union as they went about cleaning up the last bit of the camp before they gathered their items.

"Mama you're the best." Shippo said while he brought some of the items he had collected to his mother figure who was repacking.

"Oh you're more than welcome! Oh, and Inuyasha stop glaring at me for your not going to be able to burn a hole through me" Kagome said as she poured the left over hot water onto the bowls to clean the last of the bowels off before packing them away with the rest.

Inuyasha made no move to acknowledge what kagome has sat to him, since he was still mad at her for the sit command, and the break for lunch that she didn't even ask him about.

Kagome sighed and finished packing up before she turned to look at the others who were also waiting.

"Finally we get going! I want to gain more grown before it to dark." Inuyasha growled out at the group before standing up and hopped of the tree branch he had been sitting in during lunch.

Kagome looked at him in annoyance as they began to walk along the road once more. Shippo and Kirara both yawned sleepily, before they hopped in to the each of the female's arms before falling asleep.

Kagome kept her senses open to detect any demon or shards that were with in her current range. Somewhere along the way she slipped in to her own thought as they continued walking throughout the remainder of day.

The Sango and Miroku stared at the back of the Inu hanyo head, not saying a single word until they came upon a large meadow near the entrance of a forest. Coming out of her though Kagome glanced up at the sky that has started to change colors as night approached.

"I think it would be wise for us to set up camp here before it gets too dark for us to see how to even get a fire started." Sango suggested as she looked to the others.

"I will have to agree with Sango on this since we are not hanyo or yokai." Miroku said as he eased his way over to Sango. If you looked closely you could see his hand twitching as it came near her rump. Upon contact with her rump he got at a surprises and angry reaction.

Kagome took a step away from the two just as Sango brought her hand up, connecting it to the monks face. Leaving a bright red hand mark on his face.

"Do you _ever _learn?" She said angrly as she then reached for her demon slaying weapon.

"Hey Miroku can you gather the fire wood so I can get started on dinner? I want to try to get an early start, we have a long way to go to get on this one I believe." Miroku quickly made a thankful motion to Kagome before he ran off into the forests edge to gather small logs, Inuyasha followed behind Miroku.

As the two left for wood and water Kagome and Sango set up the camp sight. When Inuyasha and Miroku returned they helped set up the fire and helped put the food on.

"Mama, do you bring me any candy?" Shippo asked quietly as he looked at the long raven haired teen.

"Yes, I did Shippo but only a little bit I don't what you eating a whole lot of sugar before bed. It's not good for a growing boy." Kagome purred motherly as she handed him a peace of chocolate before putting the rest away.

"Mmmmm-" The red haired kitsune replied as he took the chocolate and popped it into his mouth, happily. He stood there and sucked on the flavorful thing called candy as his mother and Sango pulled out the sleeping bags.

"Did either of you two see a hot spring?" Kagome asked after she unrolled the sleeping bag.

"Sorry Kagome, you and Sango will have to wait another day or so before we find a spring for you beautiful girls to bath in." the Monk said as his hands made perverted movements.

"Thanks for the information. For now let's all get some sleep, we have a long way to go in the morning, and we all need our strength." Kagome yawned and crawled into her sleeping bag. She moved over a little so Shippo could slip in with her before she settled down completely.

The sound of cricket chirping filled the quite meadow that warm spring night. The soothing lullaby was as comforting sound to everyone.

**_Around midnight_**

Kagome woke up around mid-night panting from a nightmare. Lifting her hand she rubbed the light coating of sweat from her brow as she sat up and looked around to find the embers of the fire glowing dimly in the dark night and no protector.

Kagome sighed knowing it was becoming more and more a frequent thing now and now one in the group noticed much.

Siding out from under the warm sleeping bag, only to move to add more wood on the fire. She knew that Inuyasha had slipped off after one of Kikyo's soul collectors had passed by. She gave a sad sigh as she watched a log she had tossed onto the fire slowly catch from the few red hot coals that were there.

Kagome stood up and stretched lightly before heading to the river not too far away. Quietly walking down the river the miko could hear soft moans, whimpers as well as grunting coming from a clearing up ahead, unsure of what it was she eased through the brush hoping to be undetected. When she got closer where she could hear the voice. She pushed through another bush she froze at the voice that belonged to none other than Inuyasha.

Tears filled the rim of Kagome's eyes as she turned around. She plowed straight through the brush, heading back the way she came.

_'I knew he would never love me no matter how many time I helped, cared and supported him and all I get in return is him not trusting me leading me on... I… I just can't take it anymore.' _She thought as tear began to roll down her cheek just as the camp came into view. Quietly she wrote a note to her sleeping friends. Then she quietly made her way over to the sleeping two tailed cat.

"Kirara can you give this to Sango and Miroku when they wake up? I just wanted to let them know I will be ok and I will see them soon, and I will give you a treat next time I see you." Kagome said, as she did her best to choke back tears.

Without a second though Kirara gave an approving meow before curling up again. Kagome pulled out the extra bag she had packed and put some food, her clothing, shards, her bow, arrows, and of course Shippo's toys. Carefully she moved her sleeping son from the sleeping bag. Then, she began to rolled up the sleeping bag and put it in her book bag before picking him up. She head out of camp as fast as she could without waking him up. Time passed fast, and before she know it she had covered almost three miles when the sound of thunder rumbled above her.

"crap" she mumbled as she began to looked around the area for a dry place before spotting a large parochially hollowed out Gajumaru tree. quickly she slipped into the hollowed out part and put of the sleeping bag over the entryway to shield them rain and possibility the wind if it started to blow. Kagome sat down and leaned her back against the smooth inside of the tree, slightly surprised it was still living.

The raven haired girl jumped slightly by the sound "Well its better than getting wet I guess everyone is getting wet back at 'camp', might as well make the best of it while I'm here." she yawned and closed her eyes listing to the sound of rain falling on the ground with the occasional roles of thunder.

**_Time skip_**

Kagome yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes before opening them. As she peeled her eyes open she saw glimpse of another person's eyes, peering down into her own brown eyes. Without thinking she slapped the owner of the golden eyes believing that she was back in camp with the others a. As she looked closely at him realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"L-Lord Fluffy..." The raven haired miko said as her eyes grew even wider with surprise. She moved a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What did you call me?" The Lord of the West Lands growled looking down at the girl, who was sitting in her strange fluffly looking bag. Beside her was still the sleeping kit, tucked safely against her thigh.

"N-N-Nothing, I was not even aware you were he..." Kagome was cut off as his clawed hand rapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground about two to three feet and pinned her against the wall of the tree.

Kagome struggled to loosen his grip of his hand only succeeding in making his grip tighten. She struggled to breathe as she swung her leg. As kagome swung her legs and unexpectedly hit the young looking demon lord in his pride and joy but was also a very sensitive place.

The demon dropped her in pure shock that could be seen while the pain was hidden from her eyes.

Grabbing her back pack she threw it over her shoulder after grabbing Shippo and bolted out of there knowing her three strikes were up. The only person who had been allowed to touch or give Lord Sesshomaru weird nicknames was the human child Rin.

_'I am so screwed it's not even funny, I slapped, insulted and kicked him in any male's prized jewels, I'm good as dead soon.' _Kagome though with a shaky gulp as she kept running_._

'_Damn that wretch!? No injury or fight has ever been able to bring me to my knees with only one blow, nor is anyone brave or foolish enough to slap me and called me Lord Fluff.' _Sesshomaru thought as he dug his claws into the walls as he stood up before walking out of the cave to see Jaken, and Rin walked out of the under growth.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? You have a hand print on your face." The young human girl said with pure innocence's as she gazed at her lords small _wound._

"Insolent little child there is nothing funny about it! How dare someone slap Milord!" The Toad demon growled trying his best to find some humor at the moment.

"Jaken, enough." The demon lord growled as he took out after Inuyasha's wench, as he could still smell the scent of fear from her. He could easily see he was gaining on her and he was not going to hold back when he caught her.

Not too far ahead, Kagome was running as hard and fast as she could in hopes of avoid Lord Sesshomaru's poison whip and claws. Just the thought of that made her run harder, looking over her shoulder to see how close he was only to run into something. Groaning Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing before her.

'_I'm screwed.'_ She though as she pushed away from him. She was about to walk off when she heard his voice. It made her freeze. Slowly she turned to face the young looking lord, who still had a nice red hand print on the side of his face.

"Umm ahh-" She looked at the two brothers. "Bye." Was the only thing heard from her as she took off again heading straight for the camp, only to stop to grab her bike before taking off again. There was enough noise that it awoke Sango, Miroku and Kirara up.

"What, what just happened?" Sango groaned as she rubbed her eyes. The view of the two brothers was blurry.

_'This is amusing but quite annoying does that wretch ever stop moving.'_ He though as he let out a growl of annoyance before dodging his brothers attacks which stopped when Inuyasha caught sight of the hand print that belong to none other than Kagome.

"What the hell Sesshomaru... did… Kagome... slap... you?" Inuyasha snickered at his brother. Sango and Miroku looked up to see the same red hand print and they both tried to contain their laughter not wanting to anger the demon lord further.

Miroku coughed trying not to laugh as he looked at the lord. "Let me guess-" The monk said as his voice cracked finally pushing Sango over as she began to crack up. "Let me guess ... you sumbled upon kagome earlier this morning… something accrued which ended with you getting a bright red hand print and a blow to your pride…? " the Monk concluded still trying not to laugh.

"Monk you're smarter than you look, but my confrontation is with the girl not you." Lord Sesshomaru growled as he passed his brother and the two humans on the ground. His eyes were on a very scared prey

**Lover**\- this is my fist Inuyasha Fan fiction I hope you like the first chapter

**Jemmy- **I'm the beta! ***Staring at the hot dog demon lord* **hahhaha ***giggles***

**Kagome**\- Hey what are you planning here I want to know, and I really do not want to die this early ***sweat drops***

**Lord Sessy**\- you Called me Lord Fluffy do I look Fluffy to you *** glares ***

**Lover**\- yes you are fluffy you have mokomoko and its so soft and fluffy, right Jemmy.

**Jemmy- **Personly he should be called Lord Sexy! Oh! I'll call you that from now on! Lord Sexy nooo maybe I should call you puppy! But, I guess that doesn't suit a grumpy man like you though… Lord Fluffy it is! Hey LORD FLUFFY

**Lord Sessy-** ***gurrrr***

**Jemmy- *Smiles and pat Lord Fluffy on the head.* **So soft….. *** her **** **face** *****


	2. Wandering

**Lover: **wow who knew Kagome could wound Lord fluffy's pride with just a slap, insult, and a kick ***grins*_  
_Jemmy: **Poor Sesshomaru, I would give you a hug but I'm afraid that you would try to murder me… ***Anime sweat drop*  
Sessy: **I see noting funny or worth smiling about, and if you hug me I will get rid of you**  
Kagome: **I am good as dead in this chapter so I will do the disclaimer. Lover does not own any of the Inuyasha characters even though she wished she owned me and Sesshomaru...HEY! Not funny **  
Lover: *giggles*** what its true.  
**Jemmy**: ***Sips her drink from her tea cup*** Children, children. You are all beautiful so please no fighting. Do that after the chapter if you wish to dispose of each other. Sesshomaru But if you try to intervene with the readers reading then I will put you out of your misery. ***Smirks*** I have my ways children, I have my ways.

* * *

**_Last time_**

_Miroku coughed trying not to laugh as he looked at the lord. "Let me guess-" The monk said as his voice cracked finally pushing Sango over as she began to crack up "Kagome slipped out of camp hid in a tree which you happened to stumble upon while she slept... you happen to get a bit to close when she woke up ending with you getting slapped, and called a weird nick name... you got mad grabbed her lifted her off the ground and she kicked you...you dropped and she took off and everything ending up here." the Monk concluded still trying not to laugh._

_"Monk you're smarter than you look, but my confrontation is with the girl not you." Lord Sesshomaru growled as he passed his brother and the two humans on the ground. His eyes were on a very scared prey._

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh when she stopped to take a breath,_ 'Lets just hope that good for nothing Inuyasha will distract Sesshomaru, or better yet Lord fluffy, long enough to let me get a good distance away, or if possible let me get to the well. Heck, there's nothing stopping me from sealing the well so I can go back to my normal life.'_ Kagome thought to herself as, before her mind started to wonder. Something struck her in the back, bringing her back from the far lands of her mind.

"Mama you're squishing me!" The kit yelped as he tried to get free of the bag. Upon hearing her sons yep she jumped.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Shippo I forgot you were still sleeping in my bag." The raven haired miko gasped as she opened the bag to let the kitsune kit out. Carefully she watched as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before giving a light yawn as he looked at his mother.

"Were are the other? And I don't mean Inu-Baka and the walking pile of dirt?" The red headed kit asked as he looked around the thin green undergrowth before smelling the air.

"I... I um left the group after that mutt brought the walking sand bag into the group, after I caught them last night. I left a note for Sango and Miroku telling them what I was going to do." Kagome said sadly.

Shippo looked at his mom knowing it was going to be a while before they saw their two friends again. "Mama I can smell a hot spring nearby, how about we get a bath and forget about Inu-baka and the walking dirt pile." Shippo asked.

That sounds good to me, let me check to make sure we have the bathing supplies and a changing of cloths, then we can go." The raven haired miko replied as she checked the back pack.

Kagome watched her adopted son as they finally stepped into view of what they were looking for. She turned and placed the kickstand down so her bike could stand up.

She soon reached into the bag and pulled out the shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels, rag and a changing of cloths. She placed Shippo's new hakama and haori as well a miko outfit, but the pants were a different color they were a pale pink instead of a blood red. She then looked at Shippo's new cloths and smiled it has been destined to show his loyalty to the clan he was born in to, it was a royal blue that was adorned with his clans symbol.

"Ok shippo I have what we need, let's get into our bath." Kagome said and turned to find shippo had already stripped off and was heading toward the water. She started laughing when he stopped and went over to get his little float before jumping in.

Kagome turned and stripped off her dirty school uniform and placed in on the grass as she eventually removed the rest and eased in. "Ahhhh, this feels _great_**, **for once I will not have to hear that Inu mutt complaining about bathing." Kagome said with a blissful sigh as she then looked at her kitsune son.

Unknown to them a pair of electric blue eyes watching them with interest while a clawed hand held a flute.

**(Get your minds out of the gutter)**

"Shippo come here so I can wash your hair, its turning brown from all the dirt that is in it." The raven haired miko said as she reached over to the bottle and squeezed some of the shampoo into her hand, and rubbed them together before she rubbed it into the kits hair.

Shippo let out a blissful sigh with the shampoo lathered into his hair from his mother's gentle messaging.

After a few minutes Kagome rinsed his hair out. She was about to reach over and get the bottles for herself when Shippo looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Mama, can I do your hair now?" The little red headed kit asked using his puppy face to win over his mother.

"Fine you can do my hair" Kagome replied and she moved out so that Shippo could get behind her.

* * *

**_ Time skip _**

* * *

Once the two were all cleaned up Kagome put on the new cloths she had gotten for herself. She smiled feeling clean as she looked over at Shippo to see how he liked his new cloths.

"Thank you mama they are so nice." He grinned happily as he jumped into her arms too hug her.

Kagome smiled happily seeing that Shippo loved the new cloths she had specially had made for him. "I'm glad you like the cloths Shippo, I will give you nothing but the best from now on." She said as she nuzzled him.

"Mama what are we going to do now, now that we are not traveling with Sango and Miroku?" The red headed kitsune asked as he looked at his mom.

"For now we will travel and grow stronger. I know we can go to villages that have Miko's and priest that can possibly teach me new spells and how to control my power, well more like develop it. I am also hoping that we will come across a kitsune that is willing to teach you how to use your powers effectively so you will grow stronger." The raven haired miko replied to the kit.

Shippo thought about it before he looked up at his mom. "That sounds great to me, I hope we do come across another kitsune like me!"

Kagome smiled once more as she walked over to her bag and began to pack up the bathing supplies and dirty cloths back in to the bag.

Once she was finished packing she looked over at her adopted son. "Shippo you want to stay here or get a move on so we can get to the nearest village?"

"I want to put as much distance between us and them." The red headed kitsune replayed.

"I will agree with you there, I also want to put as much distance as I can between Lord Sesshomaru and us after what happened this morning." Kagome said with a slightly fearful shiver.

Shippo grinned at his mom as he looked up at her. Shaking her head as she leaned down and picked him up and placed him in her bike basket before she got on and headed off away from where they came.

The electric blue eyes followed the miko and kitsune before trailing after them to see where they were heading.

* * *

**_Else where_**

Inuyasha stood face to face with a ferrous Sango. He had seen her mad but never this mad.

"INUYASHA YOU AIRHEADED, TWO TIMING, GOOD FOR NOTHING HANYO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KAGOME OF ALL PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERY THING SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU... US!" Sango fumed as she gave Inuyasha a death glare that was far worse than what she gave to the perverted monk.

"I did nothing to Kagome. I don't know why she left nor do care. Kikyo is fare better, stronger, and experienced than that desperate wench." The white hanyo growled as he stood by the undead miko.

"KAGOME WAS OUR FRIEND... MY SISTER AND YOU CALLED YOUR SELF HER PROTECTOR. WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS SET HER UP TO BE HURT! SHE PUT HER LIFE ON HOLD SO SHE COULD HELP YOU, YOU UNGREATFULL DOG!" The slayer napped making the monk jump and move away, glad her wrath was directed toward Inuyasha and not him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango in fear, as preying eyes watched from elsewhere in the shadows.

Miroku moved forward to comfort the slayer in her anger, and hurt as Kirara jumped on to her companions shoulder giving her an affectionate.

"There is something I have realized.. Where is Shippo?" The monk asked.

"I have no clue where that little brat is. He was just slowing us down, so better he is gone." Inuyasha snorted and turned away from the two.

"INUYASHA! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU "Sango snarled as she pulled out the Hiraikotsu and without warning slammed in to the hanyo 's nice fluffy white head.

"Come on Kirara let's go find Kagome before she gets too far or endanger." She asked her two tailed feline friend mewed in agreement, before transforming into the fire neko so Sango could scout from the skies.

"Inuyasha you can do what you want, I do not care but I'm going to go and find Kagome." The slayer said before she got onto Kirara's back. After propping herself up on the large cat demon Sango looked at Miroku. "Are you coming or are you going to stay."

"I will going with the beautiful Sango." The monk replied as she walked over to Kirara and got on. Once he was on the cat demon's back and had his hands in an apropeat position he looked over at Inuyasha just as the two tailed feline took into the air.

* * *

**_Back to Kagome and shippo_**

* * *

It was not long before the two found there wait to the dirt road. "Shippo when you're ready to make camp let me know." The raven haired miko said as she peddled toward the closest village.

It was peaceful for the two travelers since the road was not heavily traveled only coming across a few farmers every once and awhile. Time seem to move faster as they traveled.

"Mama can we stop before it gets too late, I'm hungry and tired." The little kitsune said while rubbing eyes.

"Sure, I think there is a clearing not too far from here that we can use for the night." Kagome said and looked at her adopted son. Kagome soon found a clearing just behind the tree line, slowly she came to a stop and dismounted from her bike bad headed through the brush until she reached the clearing and stopped. Carefully she put the kickstand down as she grabbed her back and opened it and pulled out her sleeping bag, her flint and food.

"Shippo do you mind collecting some fire wood, so I can get it going before it gets dark, and only get what you can carry I don't want you hurting yourself also please stay near the clearing encase of danger." Kagome said after a few minutes of getting some of the stuff they need for the night.

"Yes mama." Shippo yawned as she hopped out of the basket to do as he was asked which was not too hard for him.

With the two of them working together the camp was set up. Taking the flit she placed it close to the dry grass she had gathered before striking it to get a fire going. Carefully she added some wood to the small fame until it was big enough to cook over.

Kagome was glad she had brought some food that was not ramen, she pulled out a pack of hot dogs and buns. "Well instead of ramen we will have hot dogs it will be a nice treat for us but once I open the pack we have to eat them before they go bad."

Shippo looked up at his mom happily "Good I was getting tired of eating that stuff so I don't mind." He said cheerfully as he watched her stick the hot do on two stick before they were placed by the fire to cook.

"I can't agree with you more shippo so this is a nice change" The raven haired miko replied as she pulled out a few buns. The two sat there listening to the fire crackling that was soon joined by the gentle sounds of crickets.

Shippo snapped Kagome out of her daze ama are they ready yet I want to eat." Kagome looked over at the cooked meat and smiled and pulled them away from the fire before fixing them.

"Here you are shippo." The raven hair miko said as she handed him a hot dog with ketchup before she picked her up to start eating.

Shippo hungrily took a bite of this new type of food only to find his taste buds light up like fireworks. "Wow Mama this is great this is better than that ramen stuff, I don't know why Inu- mutt had his head shoved up his ass but he need to take it out he don't know what he is missing"

Kagome looked at him in shock never had she heard him us that kind of language but she could not help herself from laughing knowing the kitsune child was correct. "Hurry up shippo it's almost time for bed, a growing boy like you need plenty of rest to grow big and strong"

Shippo nodded as he finished eating his food before looking at her as she unpacked the sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground before letting him slide in to it for the night.

Kagome decide it best to stay up a bit longer before heading to bed, as she leaned against the trunk of a tree she began to hear lullaby that came from what sounded like a flute. It seemed off for her as she slowly diffed off only to be awoken by the sound of bushes moving about 4 yards from her. Jumping to her feet she looked in the direction. As the Miko's eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed it was not a demon or any human it was Rin Lord Sesshomau's ward.

"Rin? Rin What are you doing here why are you not with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Kagome asked softly as she looked at the girl.

Rin looked up upon hearing someone calling her name, looking around she found who had called her none other than Lady Kagome "Jaken told this Rin that she could go and get some food but Rin wondered too far and could not find her way back in the dark. Rin also heard a flute and followed it here"

"Well Rin if your still hungry I can fix you something, and as for the flute I do not know where it was coming from for I herd it to." Kagome said as she took out another hotdog and put it near the fire to cook.

"Rin would love that, can Rin stay with until the sun rises? Lord Sesshomaru always told Rin never to travel at night it was too dangerous alone." The girl said with sadness in her voice.

"Its ok Rin you can stay with me until we find Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, and I agree with him that it's unsafe to travel alone, and I want you to stay close for I don't know if that flute is friend of foe. Not to mention Lord Sesshomaru will teach Jaken a lesson about losing track of you one again." Kagome said as Rin moved closer to her as she eventually sat down until the hot dog was cooked. Pulling the hot dog off and putting it in the bun before fixing it like she did Shippo then handed it to her.

"Rin thank you for letting her stay here for the night," she said as she took a bite of the food only to find to her delight that was great, she continued eating the hotdog until it was gone. Rin turned and looked at Kagome who was leaning aging the tree like before.

Kagome looked over at her as she finished her dinner to see her rubbing her eyes, "Rin you can sleep in my sleeping back its big enough for all three of us, I will join in a bit, just make sure you don't step on Shippo."

Rin looked at her and nodded as she crawled in next to shippo and fell asleep. Kagome was not sure but believed it would be safer to put up a barrier around them encase demons attacked. Closing her eyes she began to focus before chanting the spell the elderly miko had tough her. Seeing the barrier was up she walked over and crawled in to her sleeping bag with the two children and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**_With Sesshomaru_**

Sesshomaru growled after he lost the Miko's sent it went from having the smell of after the rain and hanyo to being after the rain, which soon vanished. Growling he returned to where Jaken and Rin were only to find Jaken frantically calling for his ward and mumbling about something.

"Jaken where is Rin?" The Prince of ice growled letting none of his emotions show.

"I- I um lost her, I tried to follow her, my lord, but when she went to get food she vanished..." The kappa never finished what he was saying, because before he know it a rock had found its way to his head. Leaving a large red bump on the green toad, that know lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"Ah-Un stay here encase she finds her way back" Sesshomaru said as she headed off once more to see where his ward had wandered of to.

* * *

**Lover:**Yes another chapter is finished thanks to the random reams I have

**Sessy: …..**

**Kagome**: Great and why do I have a peeping tom when im bathing

**Lover:** be grateful lord fluffy was not the one he might have joined you

**Jemmy: *Sips her drink from the tea cup***

**Kagome:** Hay! You would not dare!?

**Sessy: **why would I look at a human nude especially one like her

**Kagome:** Jemmy can you do the honor for me

**Jemmy: *Puts the cup down and smiles.* **Why of course I would love to do the honors. Lover doesn't own Inuyasha plot or its characters, she does though own her own plot and anything else that isn't in Inuyasha


	3. Return

Lover: I will be looking for a new beta reader since Jemmy will not be able to do so and I pray that she is able to come back when things have settled in her life. She is a good person and a good friend even though we have never met face to face, may her path be bright!

Kagome: Aww no, not Jemmy. Don't leave!

Sessy: Good riddance she was too slow *puffs chest up *

Lover &amp; Kagome: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE SESSHOMARU! JEMMY IS AWESOME AND A GREAT GIRL! HOW ABOUT WE LOCK YOU UP SOMEWHERE FLUFFY-SAMA! * gives death glare*

Sessy: You would not dare to do that to this Sesshomaru. You don't have the guts *smirks triumphantly*

Lover &amp; Kagome: Oh that's it, we are locking your Inu ass in a cage until you learn your lesson * walks toward lord fluffy ready to grab him*

Sessy: * jumps into a tree and looks down at them smugly*

Lover &amp; Kagome: * starts planning *

Sessy: What are you doing * watches*

Lover &amp; Kagome: *Ignores Lord Fluffy*

* * *

**_Last time_**

* * *

_"I- I um lost her, I tried to follow her when she went to get food but she vanished..." the kappa never finished what he was saying with a rock found its mark on his head._

_"Ah-Un, stay here in case she finds her way back," Sesshomaru said as she headed off once more to see where his ward had wandered off to._

* * *

**In the clearing**

* * *

Kagome woke to the sun light peaking over the tree tops in the clearing. She stretched as she looked down at the children that she had with her. She gave them a small smile as she slipped out of the sleeping bag knowing she had a few hours before they woke up. So, she decided to head out to collect some fire wood, maybe a few berries and herbs. Without hesitating, she placed a barrier around the two sleeping kids and headed off into the woods with her bow and arrows to get what she needed.

Soon the raven haired miko was far enough away from the camp to be able to still sense the sleeping children, but she also was able to sense something else she was not sure of. Before she could move she heard a cry of fear and pain.

In shock and horror, she took off towards the sound as she drew her bow and notched an arrow when she came into an open field; shielding her eyes slightly from the bright morning sun until her eyes adjusted.

The raven haired miko looked to see a pack of black wolves harming a poor creature and she knew they were not Koga's. Pulling back the notched arrow, she let it fly with a huge amount of purification surround it as it imbedded itself into the lead hunter's side.

A cry of pain filled the air as the black wolf was purified. "Hey mutts, back off. I will not hesitate to shoot another," Kagome threatened hoping it would scare the growling wolves away.

The wolves showed no interest in leaving the poor creature with two blue tails alone. But as their attention turned towards her, the wolves began to advance toward her.

Realization dawned upon her as she noticed that two tailed creatures were not usually blue colored. However, noticing the wolves advancing closer, Kagome notched two arrows at the same time and drew them back waiting for the wolves to get closer.

Once the wolves' attention was on her, she noticed the two tailed creature slip over to a tree and weakly climb up in it before collapsing from his injuries in a tree branches. She gave a soft smile and released the arrows towards the attacking wolves' since the feline was out of the way.

The arrows flew into the middle of the attack party causing an explosion sending some wolves away while the others were killed.

Kagome watched as the reaming wolves regrouped growling and snarling at her. "Get out of here. This is my last warning," she growled as she notched another arrow, threatening to release it.

The wolves took the third warning and fled into the under growth to get away from her holy power.

"Thank kami they are gone," Kagome sighed as she put away her bow and arrow before walking towards the tree the blue two tailed feline was residing on.

The feline looked at her and hissed hoping to scare her, which failed.

"It's ok. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to take you back to my camp so I can heal those nasty cuts and bites before they get infected or anything. It would be a shamed to kill a beautiful creature such as you. I have a friend named, Kiara, that is a two tailed like you. I would never harm you," the raven haired miko cooed sweetly, seeing it had some effect on the cat demon.

She watched the blue tailed Fire neko slowly climbing down the tree and jumped weakly into her arms. The two tailed creature voiced a small scared mew before snuggling close to her chest.

"There, there, you're safe," she cooed as she headed back towards the camp where the two sleeping kids were.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It took only thirty minutes for the two to reach the camp. Kagome sat down near her bag where she sat the two tailed in her lap as she began to dig through it looking for her first aid kit.

"Ah ha, found it," the raven haired miko exclaimed as she pulled it out before setting it down to open it.

"This may hurt, but it is not meant to hurt you. It's used for cleaning out the wounds so that they don't get infected," she said as she poured some alcohol on to a peace of cotton and began to rub it on to the open wounds.

Out of nowhere the two tail hissed, making Kagome jump in surprise. "It's ok, it's doing its job to heal the wound without infection," she said as she applied some salved and wrapped the wounds up.

The sounds of the kids waking up caught Kagome's attention. "Crud, I forgot the fire wood. Do you mind staying here so I can get the food to cook us breakfast?" The raven haired miko asked. The little Blue tailed fire neko nodded and moved out of her lap so she could do what she needed to do.

Kagome smiled as she jumped to her feet and took off into the woods. Taking the amount of wood she needed, she headed back over to the ashes of last night's fire. Easily and skillfully she got the fire going and started to cook immediately.

"If you're anything like Kirara, you like fish. Hopefully on our way to find Lord Sesshomaru, I will be able to get you some," she said the blue fire neko, as she heard the kids starting to awake from the smell of food.

"MMM, mama, that smells good. What are you cooking?" the red headed Kitsune asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm fixing bacon and eggs for you so we can head on out before it gets too late in the day. Also, I want to return Rin to Lord Sesshomaru before he goes in to a blood rage. But, before we do, we are going to get a bath because I know the great lord has a sensitive nose and does not like the smell of unclean human," the raven haired miko said as she finished cooking the food and handed each one of them a plate.

"Oh, and I have not forgotten about you, my neko friend" Kagome said giving him some of the tenderly cooked bacon with a smiled.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It did not take long before everything was packed and everyone bathed. As they headed in the direction from which Rin came from, they knew there was a huge chance of meeting the Inuyokai along the way.

"Um, Lady Kagome, can Rin ask you a question?" the young girl asked.

"Sure, what is it?" the raven hared miko asked happily, while stroking the neko in her arms who seemed to be enjoying her love and attention greatly.

"Why are you not with Inuyasha, the monk and the demon slayer?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that's a bit complicated. But I will tell you the best I can... You remember Kikyo, the living dead priestess?" she podded and looked at Rin who nodded. "Inuyasha allowed her into the group, even though she had tried to kill me and take my soul many times. Inuyasha has not bothered to stop her or anything, while Sango and Miroku have. I let them know the reason why I left. So, after I return you to Lord Sesshomaru, I'm heading to Kaede's to leave Shippo and the blue fire neko. Then, for three months, I will return home and train before returning here to finish my task of collecting the shards. If Inuyasha or Kikyo found out I was not here in this era, they would try to seal the well so that I wouldn't be able to return here," Kagome said as she looked at Rin.

"Rin has never liked the undead woman. She is so full of hatred, so your secret is safe with me Lady Kagome. And if you want, I can pass the information to the slayer and monk that you will be away for three months. Knowing you, Lady Kagome, you will come back stronger than you are now," Rin said happily as she looked up at her mother figure with a smile.

"Thanks, Rin, that means a lot to me," the raven haired miko said with a smile as she looked at Shippo who was nodding in agreement as the 4 kept moving on.

* * *

With Lord Sesshomaru

* * *

_' I know that girl could not have gotten far. If anything happens to Rin, I will make the kappa pay dearly for it,'_ the Great Lord of the West growled as he moved through the trees looking for his ward. It was not long before the sweet scent of his ward hit his nose. For him, her scent was never hard to miss since it reminded him of a patch of wild flowers that she used to torment the poor kappa with.

Sesshomaru soon caught the scent of a male fox yokai that smelled of wild berries, a male fire neko who smelled like a lemon and mint mix, and lastly a female who smelled like peach blossoms. Standing there for a moment in confusion, he then headed toward his ward with questions flowing through his mind, yet never letting his icy mask fall. As he drew closer he could hear the conversation, but almost fell over when he saw his half-brother's miko traveling with the fox kit, and a blue fire neko.

"I promise. When I get a hold of that vessel of Lord Sesshomaru he is going to get it for not doing as he is told. You also need to stay close to Jaken or better yet Ah-Un for that may be the only thing protecting you from life and death," the raven haired miko said.

"Rin will stay close to them from now on and will try to stay close to Ah-Un in case of danger. And Rin promises not to wander too far from Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru," the young girl said and looked up at her with a smile.

"Good. I will bring you something when I return. I just hope lord Sesshomaru forgot what I called him a few days ago," Kagome said.

"Mama, what did you call him?" Shippo asked.

"Rin wants to know too," the young girl said.

"It was after I left the group, it started raining. I found a tree to use as a way to stay dry and I fell asleep. When I awoke the only thing I saw was a pair of beautiful gold eyes. My first thought was that Inuyasha had found me and so I reacted by slapping. Then I called him Lord Fluffy… and from there this is how I ended up finding you," Kagome said as she looked down to see Rin, Shippo, and the fire neko snickering before laughing.

Sesshomaru looked on with a hidden goal as they neared his camp

_'oh this will be fun'_ the Lord of the West thought as he stalked behind them to give the miko a good scare.

In no time, the miko, fire neko, kitsune kit, and the child arrived with Lord Sesshomaru trailing behind without any of them knowing.

"MASTER JAKEN!" Rin cried as she went to the kappa.

"Rin, you foolish child! You should not run off like that! Lord Sesshomaru would have had my skin if I had not found you," Scolded the green kappa.

"Ohhh? You found Rin? You could not find your own nose if it fell off your face you green imp! I hope Lord Sesshomaru will skin you! Why he keeps you around I have no clue! Ah-Un makes a better protector than you," Kagome yelled.

"WHY YOU WENCH! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM MI'LORDS VES..." the kappa never finished his words when a rock came flying past Kagome and smacked the kappa in the middle of the forehead.

Kagome froze knowing only one person could make a hit like that. With a gulp, she pushed her fear down and turned to face the one person she was hoping to avoid.

_'damn it damn it DAMN IT!, not now, not_ HIM

Lord Sesshomaru was doing a great job hiding his amusement as he sensed fear spike and then disappear as he watched the miko turn to face him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your ward is safe, fed and bathed. I'm sorry to tell you that I must be going. I have a long journey ahead of me. Oh, and I will see you later Rin," Kagome said as she showed her respect to the Lord before heading off with Shippo and blue fire neko in tow.

Looking ahead Kagome knew the three months ahead of her were going to be hard and stressing, but it would all be worth it.

* * *

Lover: Sorry it took so long to get it done.

Sessy: It shows how uneducated you are.

Lover: I hope our new Beta kicks your …..

Kagome: * cups Lovers mouth * Really, but I do agree.

Lover: hehehe good :)


	4. Shocked

**Lover: **YES! Jemmy is back in business! Now I have someone to torture the mean Sessy ***glares*** Jemmy can you lock Lord Fluffy in his cage?  
**Sessy: **Yeah right no human can harm me ***looks down upon the four girls with a smirk***  
**Kagome: **hummm well I can do the same beads as Inuyasha now the Kaede taught me the spell  
**Jemmy: *Walks in to the room with a giant cupcake* **Yo, everyone Jemmys back! ***some random guy walks in with a strange bird shaped cage. Jemmy pays him and he leaves* **Sess get your sexy as in the cage before I have to grab your sexy ass and drag you in here myself.  
**Lover: **heheheh disclaimer please *** randomly grabs Jemmy in a hug and never lets her go.*  
****Kagome:** Lover does not own Inuyasha... got any ideas Jemmy?  
**Jemmy: *her jaw is hanging open as she stares at her giant cupcake on the ground. Tears weld up in her eyes* **L-lover you made me waist a perfectly good cupcake! ***Starts bawling***

* * *

_**Last time**_

* * *

_"WHY YOU WENCH! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM MI'LORDS VES..." The kappa never finished his outburst, for a rock came flying Kagome. It struck its target scare in the noggin. The small green kappa moaned in pain as he fell backwards. _

_Kagome froze knowing only one person could make a hit like that. With a gulp, she pushed her fear down and turned to face the one person she was hoping to avoid._

_'Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!, Not now, not HIM!'_

_Lord Sesshomaru was doing a great job hiding his amusement as he sensed fear spike from the miko before him. He watched as she slowly turned around to face him, all traces of fear slowly disappeared. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru, your ward is safe, fed and bathed. I'm sorry to tell you that I must be going. I have a long journey ahead of me. Oh, and I will see you later Rin," Kagome said as she showed her respect to the Lord before heading off with Shippo and the blue fire neko._

_Kagome looked ahead. She know all too well that what lay ahead of her was going to be stressing and difficult, but in the end it would be worth it, because it always was._

As the three traveled toward Kaede's village Kagome continually glanced at them with worry.

"My little blue two tailed neko still need time to heal, but after that your more than welcome to stay with us or if you want you can leave, that's up to you. But, if you decide to stay you will need a name.. how about Akihiko **(bright prince), **and Shippo I need you to help Kaede over the next three months and do not tell Inuyasha where I am, only you will know when I will be back, with the special bond we have." Kagome said as she stopped at the road that led into the village.

The blue fire neko looked at Kagome and purred. He like his new name, it would fit him as long as he stayed alongside her.

"I understand, mama are you not going to walk us to Lady Kaede's?" Shippo asked as he looked up at his mother.

"No Shippo I'm not I will watch you go to her hut from here, I want to be gone so that Inuyasha will not know I have left." Kagome said as she handed Akihiko to Shippo before sending them off to Kaede. Turning she left and masked her sent the best she could before walked over to the bone eaters well. Kagome climbed onto the well and was about to jump, she stopped and looked back towards the village. One quick glance was all she would needed to feel sure of her decision, and with that she slipped off into the well.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she packed the last of her items. She would need all of this in the feudal era. After checking over her supplies Kagome stood up and walked over to her closet pulling out her two kaiken **(8-10in daggers**), two war fans that could easily be hidden in the pockets of her haori, and last were two kodachi **(short swords)** that she would keep hidden in the fold of her hakama so no one would see them until she was ready to use them. With a smiled she casted a spell on her packed items to make them all light.

"Since I do not know how powerful I have gotten I better conceal most of my power so no one can sense it, until its needed." Kagome said aloud as she walked down the steps from her room.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Akihiko and Kirara will be happy to see you. I will say you have grown a lot in the last three months, and I'm proud of you no matter what you do in life." Kagome's mom said when she heard her daughter.

"Thanks mom I hope to come back and visit soon, when I return to Kaede's village again." Kagome replied as she hugged her mom before heading for the well house. With ease she opened the well door and jumped easily into the well.

Kagome watched the pale blue light surrounded her as she was being taken back to the feudal era. _'It's so good to be back.' _Kagome thought as she looked up toward the forming sky. She landed gracefully at the bottom of the well, back in the feudal era.

"MAMA MAMA! YOUR BACK!" a familiar voice cried out as she climbed out of the well. Within moments Shippo and Akihiko where on her, sending the surprised miko to the ground.

"Shippo, Akihiko! It's so good to see you again, have you two been behaving?" The raven haired miko said happily as she eyed her son and companion.

"Yes mama, and Inu-baka and the walking dirt are at Kaede's as well as Sango, Kirara, Miroku. But, none have seen Akihiko, since I knew Inuyasha would try to kill him if he was there but I have talked to Sango and she said that when you return that they will follow you." Shippo informed his mother.

Akihiko mewed and jumped into the awaiting arms of Kagome. Standing up Kagome headed towards Kaede's village to see her friends.

"Oh that reminds me, Akihiki I brought you and Kirara a treat, as well as you Shippo" Kagome said as they came in to view of the hut.

Kagome sighed as she raised a barrier around them just as a red flash struck out at them. "Nice to see your still here Inuyasha." The raven haired miko said with no emotion in either her face or her voice.

"You're not welcome in this village, wench, now leave before I make you." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I am welcomed in any village that excepts me, you how ever have no say nor can you make me go back to being your mate _Inuyasha_" Kagome said as she looked at him, with royal blue eyes which was a result from her powers growing.

"Want to bet you do not have enough power to fight me and win, nor do the bead work thanks to Kikyo,. And what's it to you now that I have mated with Kikyo, you jealous of her!" Inuyasha gloated.

"What you do now is none of my concern I no longer need your protection, nor do I care what you do with the undead miko you have made your choice and I have made mine. I do not harbored the love I once held for you, Inuyasha. I have let go of the past so that I may see the future." Kagome said as she walked around the stunned hanyo and into the hut paying not mind to the Kikyo who was flaring her reiki toward her.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kirara it's so good to see you, come let us catch up on what I have missed out on. Oh this is Akihiko I helped him out when he was attacked by some wolves, he's a beautiful blue two tailed." Kagome cooed slightly toward the blue two tailed in her arms who was purring proudly.

Kagome removed her back pack from her shoulder before she reached in to the bag and pulled out two cans of tuna.

"Kagome you soil them to much." The raven haired demon slayer said as she hugged her sister.

"Well if I can't spoil them then who will?" Kagome laughed when she opened the cans and put them side by side so the two fire neko's could eat.

"You are full of surprises Kagome, never in my life would I ever see a blue two tail, they are so rare do to people wanting the extravert pelt not to mention once they choose a master or companion they bind their life to that person so they will live as long as they do. So if you are kill Akihiko will die as well, it's something similar to being mated to a demon." Sango said as she noticed Kagome's royal blue eyes instead of her usual honey brown ones.

"Well I would not trade anything to change the past, he was in danger how was I supposed to dismiss that? He is already so dear to me." Kagome said as she rubbed Akihiko with a smile.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do now, and when did your eyes change color?" Sango asked her sister once they were out of ear shot of the Hanyo, but now with in hearing range of the Diyokai, Lord Sesshomaru.

"I noticed it after I finished my training apparently it was from the growth of my powers I learned some useful spells to ward off powerful attack as well some sword play." Kagome said with a smile as she looked up at the sky.

"If I know you, you, will be using them on Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru if the need arises." Sango said as she looked at her sister seeing just how much she had grown in the last three months.

"Yes, but my question to you is will you continue to follow Inuyasha or will you and Miroku follow me?" THe raven haired miko said as she once again turned her royal blue eyes back on to the demon slayer.

"Kagome I am not loyal to Inuyasha nor is Miroku or Kirara, we are loyal to you and you alone."

**Sesshomaru and his beast conversation  
(**_sesshomaru, __**sessy's beast)**_

Sesshomaru sat in the tree, his aura hidden from them as he listened. But something caught his attention when she said, "The Growth of my power".

_'How much has her power grown, even if she does not win how long can she hold me off..'_

_**'She smells good make a perfect mate and mother to our pups'**_

_'That woman will not be our mate I will take an Inu demoness for our mate I will have no hanyos as mine or our heirs.'_

'_**Ha ha, she is not mere human can't you smell it she is a rare breed, and a very powerful one at that, she is a silver Inu miko demones.'**_

_'That's impossible she looks nor acts nothing like an inu demoness.'_

'_**Her demon side was put into a deep slumber, but in a few months' time she will be in heat, and I will make sure she is pupped unless she somehow hides herself from us... She is strong does not fear us and is a good mother to both the kit and our ward, I will not let any other male have her.'**_

_'If I have anything to do with it she will not carry our pups, yes she has good motherly instincts and power but she does not dress or act like any of the demoness of the court or that of a human.'_

_**'That why I have chosen her as our mate you will eventually mate and pup her.' **__his beast growled smugly_

_'Damn you.'_

There talk was cut short as something grabbed their attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know your there so please come out, listen in on people's conversation." Kagome said without looking into the forest.

_**'Mate her you will, for if she can sense you then she is truly strong.'**_

_'How can she?! NO one has been able to ever discover us let alone notice we have been there.'_

_**'I know I chose our mate well and this proves it.' **_His beast purred.

Sesshomaru looked up from here he sat as he pushed his beast to the back of his mind.

**Back to normal**

"Kagome what are you talking about why would Lord Sesshomaru be..." Sango stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the Western Lord step out of the forest.

"Glad you decided to join us, you enjoy listening to the conversation?" Kagome said calmly.

_**'Mark her, claim her as ours!'**_

Sesshomaru pushed his beast to the back of his mind once more as he looked at the two women.

"I do not ease drop on what does not concern me how ever I am curious about how your eyes changed color, and I don't think it's because of your power growth." Sesshomaru said blankly even though he was curious about it.

'_**Ha ha ha ha , I knew you would want to get to know our mate better!' **_His beast laughed.

_'Shut it already!' _Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh well, does not matter to me I have grown into most of my powers, I only need to train in some way here." Kagome said as she turned her back to him as she sensed Inuyasha coming. Neither of her company had noticed him yet, or so she thought, she could sense him quicker than many others because of the special mark she had placed upon him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOMARU! YOU BETTER NOT HERE TO TAKE MY WOMEN!" The white maned Inu hanyo barked.

"Your women? Who is your women?" Kagome said hiding her anger.

"My women consist of Kikyo and you, since Kikyo can't birth me heirs you will be doing that Kagome so me and Kikyo will have kids." Inuyasha said puffing up his chest as he moved closer to Kagome so he could mark her, not noticing the anger rolling off of Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru in huge waves.

Once Inuyasha was in range, without warning; Kagome channeled her Reiki into her arm as she punched the hanyo in the jaw sending him flying through several trees.

"INUYASHA! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE BUT I WILL NOT, I REPEAR I WILL NOT, BE USED AS A BROOD MARE, CONCUBINE, OR ANY THING LIKE THAT GOT IT!" The raven haired miko growled as she got ready to fight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Lover:** Yes I'm cruel for living a cliffy the reason is I would have done too much at one time I want to 'annoy' someone (sessy).** *still hoding Jemmy***

**Jemmy: *Still bawling because of her cupcake, than a light bulb pops above her head.* **Hey Lover lets go take a walk over to my _special_ cage. ***I purred as I slowly wormed our way to the special cage***

**Sessy: **ass

**Kagome: **well I want to know if I kick his ass or not

**Lover: **oh just for the hell of it I might let let you kick Sesshomaru's ass in a fight heheheh

**Jemmy: *Unlocks the cage and step into it, the cage instantly locks itself* **HAAA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME DROP- ***Shakes the door, and suddenly her face goes white* **Opps… I may have just locked up in here… ***Walks away from the door and sits in a corner where mushrooms are growing* **Behind a blond is hard…. ***Mushrooms start to grow on me and dust bunnies cuddle around me* **I forgot to make a key to…

**Lover: *hands Jemmy a fresh patch of her favorite cupcakes as she works on getting her out of the cage* **I still love Jemmy no matter how many dumb moment she or I have **^_^**


	5. Fight

**Lover: **sorry it took so long to get chapter 5 but here it is.

**Jemmy: **Yes, very sorry it took so long *bows*

**Lover: **thanks for locking the Inu in his cage he needed, its ok

**Kagome: **so I need to make a necklace like Inuyashas

**Sessy:** Hell no *glares at the three*

**Jemmy: ***Pokes the dog with a long wooden stick* Watch the words dog….

**Sessy:** *GURR*

* * *

Kagome drew her twin bladed kodachi, which she had hidden in the folds of her hakama. She gripped onto to them ready to pull them out to defend herself if needed.

"Where did Kagome get those Kodachi? I don't remember seeing any on her when she returned to our era." Sango said as she looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"For once I would almost agree with you human, but she has them well hidden or had a containment spell on them so it seemed that she was defenseless. My guess is she is well armed with a few other types of weaponry besides a bow and sword." Sesshomaru said as he hid his curiosity from playing in is eyes as he watched the miko.

Kagome had not given Inuyasha a chance to recover when she lunged at him pumping reiki in to her arms and legs to give her yokai like strength for a swift attack. The miko brought her swords down toward the hanyo with enough power to match the strength of the wind scar. At the very last second Inuyasha moved out of the way only getting his robe of the fire rat ripped.

"Oi Wench I thought that's what you wanted to be hap..." The white manned hanyo never got the rest of what he was about to say out when he got a round house kick to the jaw, sending him flying past his brother.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard as his eyes went wide feeling his brother's hair brush against his cheek as he flew by. Sesshomaru realized just how close he was to being Inuyasha's cushion.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Akihiko all stared in shock seeing the look on the Lord of the Wests face as theyturned. Not only did that surprise them but the shire power that Kagome had gotten over the time she was gone was over whelming.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Beast**

* * *

**_'Mate teaches the hanyo pack lessons, take alpha claim her as alpha bitch'_**

_'Why should I take Alpha?"_

**_'You, I, us want powerful mate, protect, provide, care for alpha bitch... not to mention Alpha bitch loves the kitsune and our ward and will give us powerful pups.' _**His beast purred at the though.

_'I'm not getting in to this argument again. She WILL not be ours ever, I will find a sillver Inu bitch to give me heirs'_

**_'You forget I can determine if you can pup a female and I will kill any bitch that is not our chosen'_**

_'Damn you'_

**_'Got that right. So now you can pull that frozen tree branch out of your ass and start courting our chosen female'_**

_'Shut up already!'_ Sesshomaru growled inwardly at his beast.

Soon it became quiet until he heard the sounds of his beast snickering before going silent once more.

* * *

Giving a grateful sigh he turned his attention back to the enraged could practically see the flames of anger seething off of her.

"I can't believe you actually tried to mark me after you found out I do not believe in the practice of polygamy!" The miko took a quick breath to try and calm her nerves. It was no use. Nothing was going to subside her anger. Well, one think could.

"You and the others may practice it all you want! But, I will have nothing to do with it. I will not eever spare a second of my life to anyone like that! Especially to a clay walking pot! I AM NO ONES REINCARNATION! I AM MY OWN PERSON TO TAKE THAT OVER GROWN EGO OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! AND IF YOU DON'T I will be please to do it for you." Kagome snarled at the hanyou. Inuyasha stood there in disbelief. He had seen her angry but to this extent never.

Inuyasha growled angrily as he picked up Tessaiga and looked at her in the eye. "I do not care what you believe in I AM ALPHA of this pack! What I say goes. You are not the Alpha Bitch, Kikyo is. So you will do as we say!" In anger Inuyasha lunged at Kagome. Swinging his Tessaiga aimlessly around.

Sighing, Kagome dodged the deadly blows with ease. How couldn't she it was just too simple to read his moves. After all she had spent a good deal of her time with the damn dog.

"I'm not part of that little pack you to have made. So leave before you get yourself hurt." Kagome hissed as she stood tall. She put on the look she had learned. Eyes lids half shut, lips pressed together, body loose, and standing strait. It might not do any good for fighting but it was the Miko's way of telling people to piss off.

"YOUR PART OF THIS PACK AS LONG AS I SAY YOU ARE, YOU BITCHING SLUT!" The hanyou snarled as he slashed at her again, missing. Kagome didn't loose her look, but her eyes dulled at his words. A slut? He called her a slut. It's nothing new but really? She wasn't one. She couldn't be after all she still was a-

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING BITCH!" The hanyou screeched as he glared at the miko. "Huh?" Kagome said as she looked back at Inuyasha. Had she been fighting and thinking at the same time? She didn't remember. Smiling deadly she spoke. "Listen to you? That's all I have done for months. Maybe you should listen instead."

Kagome lunged at half breed. She struck him, but not with her weapon. She struck him with her bare hand, right in the gut, sending him flying into the forest.

"Or better yet don't listen at all. I don't really care any more." Kagome said calmly as moved one of the weapons from her right hand back into her left hand. carrying two of them was such a hassle, not to mention it hurt her hand if she carried more than one.


	6. Truth and power

**Lover**: bad inubaka

**Sessy**: hn

**Lover**: Jemmy here is your cake and tea *^_^*

**Jemmy:** ***Pops out of bed and grabs the whole cake and the tea*** Thanks Lover ***Says as she stuffs her face with the cake***

**Lover**: ok at least i have two ^_^

* * *

Kagome glared at the hanyo, that she once called a friend. He was struggling to get to his feet to fight once more.

"I called you a friend, protector, and I somewhat looked up to when you got into fight and never gave up, but when I found you with you dead lover, it made me realize that I depended on you for far too long." Kagome paused as she looked up at the hanyo who was now on his feet, then she continued.

"I thought you were the one that would sweep me off my feet, to show me the love and trust I was giving you but you took those and destroyed the love, trust, and friendship from over the years." The raven haired miko gave a small sad smile before she let the words flow once more.

"That was not the worst part of it Inuyasha. You agreed to kill me just to bring the dead lover back to life because I was nothing but a copy that housed Kikyo's soul." Kagome said trying to fight back the tears that know were threatening to spill over. Taking a deep breath Kagome turned to look at Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and snuck a glance over at the Inu Daiyokai's group.

The Raven hared miko could see the shock that radiated off of everyone except Sesshomaru who still had his unwavering mask on.

"Inuyasha are you really that dumb you would kill the one you promised to protect?" Miroku asked in shock and anger.

"She is no were near as strong as Kikyo. So what if she can use a sword and a bow?! Anyone can!" Inuyasha snapped as he stagger slightly before looking at them.

"If I'm not as strong as Kikyo then why the hell do you want to get me pregnant?" Kagome growled as she reached for a beautiful silver anklet that she had placed a spell on. It was a special spell. One that would conceal her full power, making it seem like she was weak and useless. Making her seem like a very little spiritual power priestess.

"You look like her and so when you birth the pups. We can take them and raise them as our own. Then, when I feel like it or when she wants another pup, I'll just pup you again. After all no one wants a weak miko like you for any reason other than beinging a concubine or a slutty whore." The silver haired hanyo announced to everyone who was there.

Everyone heard it. Everyone, including Jaken and Ah-Un who had just arrived. Everyone was shocked, even the Lord Sesshomaru, but yet he didn't show it. As for Rin. Thankfully she dind't hear anyting nothing. She was asleep on Ah-Un's back.

Kagome reached down and removed the anklet releasing her reiki for everyone to feel. The raven haired miko snickered as she watched Inuyasha's hair stand on end as he felt full power of her reiki.

"Here a news flash to _everyone_ here I _AM_ NOT KIKYO'S REINCARNATION, I'M MIDORIKO'S, DECENDENT" Kagome snapped angrily

"You are a fool half breed. If she had been the clay pots reincarnation you would have noticed that her power would have stopped growing some time ago." The great Inu Daiyokai huffed before he heard some snickering coming from everyone around him.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at them only to see Rin, who was suddenly awake, pointing at Inuyasha. He turned his attention to only to see a buddy haired hanyo barely holding his own. He held back the smirk that wanted to appear on his face.

"Aren't you a pretty silver bush hanyo." Sesshomaru said. That did it every one around her burst into fit of laughter which consisted of Kagome, Shippo, Akihiko, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un and yes the waling clay pot.

"O-Oh Dear Ka-kami. Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome paused as she held her sides in laughter in hopes of catching her breath before continuing. "I can't believe you said that without breaking a smile not even I could do that without breaking. You are truly the Master of the poker face in moments like this I wish to learn from the master." The raven haired miko said as she whipped away the tears before bowing in respect.

Sesshomaru in truth was rolling around laughing his ass off on the inside. "Hn"

Inuyasha was fuming at being insulted. "Oi Bastard I Ain't no silver_bush_ so fuck off." Inuyasha growled.

Once every one recovered from the laughing fit they all looked at the hanyo and shook their heads.

"Inuyasha this fight and conversation is over. If you come after me again it may be your last breath." Kagome said as she turned away from him and sheathed her swords back in to their sheaths. Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Is there something you need Kagome?" The demon slayer asked.

"Yes there is, let's go take a bath, there was a hot spring not too far from here and I could use a nice hot relaxing bath." Kagome said calmly.

"Lady Kagome can this Rin join you in your bathing, Rin does not like taking baths alone or with those servants at the shiro they are mean." The child whimpered while giving a very hard to say 'no' to puppy face.

"I see no problem with it but you need to ask Lord Sesshomaru it's his say" Kagome said and looked over at the Daiyokai to see what his answer is.

"Hn" was all that came from the ice prick gave to the girl as he watched her closely while talking to his beast.

**_'This is alpha bitch, she is strong, smart, educated, we want her… yes'_** his beats purred happily

_'There is no persuasion is there'_

**_'Nope she is ours to court, mate and pup, no other male has the power to make her submit'_**

_'Getting that woman to submit will take time she will not do so unless we use trickery and I'm not one for that if I had I would have been a kitsune not an Inu'_

**_'I'm not and I would love the pleasure of making her submit to. She cares more for her pack and pup more so. If you do something to save her pack she would be indebted to you'_**the beast purred as he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something.

"Come on Sesshomaru-sama don't fall behind" Rin called from the back of Ah-Un who had started to take to the air to follow the nekomantas.

Before leaving with the rest he turned to look at his half-brother who was being tended to by the clay miko.

"I will get her back and she will be pupped by me and no one else you hear me." Inuyasha growled at him.

"I will say this once and only once, you DO NOT have the power to make her submit to you and never will even if you become a full demon your power will never rive mine." With that said Sesshomaru turned and took out after the group.

When he approached the hot spring he found himself running into a barrier.

"My apologizes Lord Sesshomaru but for your own safely it would not be wise to go near the women when bathing that is a whole new level of danger and wrath of a woman". The monk said.

"I will go where I please" the Inu Daiyokai growled at him.

"If you wish to keep you pride, joy and reproduction system working you would heed my warning, the slayer has a bad habit of throwing bolder and Kagome has a habit of putting up a powerful barrier that will not kill but give you horrible pain that will make the strongest of men cry." Miroku said while looking deep in thought.

Sesshomaru looked at the monk while secretly trying to keep from cupping himself.

**_'Ohh out little vixen tough'_** the beast needled

_'Oh shut it you want pups so badly it's sad'_

**_'Of course I want my stuff intact to pup her. Without it I we would be a female... I'm not even going there you get what I mean'_**

_'No funny now shut up I want some peace from you for a while.'_ With that his beast went silent until the next time he could torment his rational side.

"The women will be back soon." The monk said after a moment, before sitting down to wait.


	7. Dirty Minds

**Lover: **well this shall be interesting

**Sesshy**: HN

**Lover: **I am so sorry for this late chapter I have been so busy with homework that I have had little time to do this chapter, and for those how have left me reviews I thank you greatly and I will continue to update my stories but it might be slow.

**Sesshy:** Some of the readers thought you stopped and that would have been fine with me

**Lover:** JEMMY! Where is Touga? I need to borrow him Sesshy is being mean

**Jemmy: ***Walks into the room in jeans, a t-shirt, and one very bloody apron. In her left hand is a mine chainsaw.* RUMMM RUMMM RUMMMMMM! *She screeches as she holds the running chainsaw up in the air, waving it around* RUMMM RUM RUMMMMM!

**Lover:** Akihiko you still love me don't you? *holds back tears while sniffling*

**Akihiko: Mew? ***cocks head to the side*

**Jemmy: **RUMMMMMMMMM RUMMMM RUMMMM! ALL UNDEAD DIEEEEEE! RUMMMMMMM

**Touga: ***Dressed up as the undead* O.o

**Lover: O.o#**

* * *

Kagome let out a blissful sigh as she slid in to the hot spring. "Mmm, It feels great to get a nice hot bath every once and a while... it washes away the stress from the day, now if only I was at a spa then this would be heavenly?" She moaned in bliss.

"Kagome, Rin wants to know what a spa is." Rin asked looked over at the miko and demon slayer who were leaning against some of the larger boulders.

"A spa is a place where you can go and get treated like royalty. There is pampering massages, herbal baths, meditation rooms, and more. Right now though, I could go for a massage, to get rid of some of the hidden knot that the hot spring is missing." The raven haired miko said as she looked over at Rin.

"I know the feeling of having throbbing muscles after a long hard day of work, or fighting. My mom showed me a good way to get rid of stiff, and aching muscles. I use to do it for my father after he got back from slaying demons. If you don't mind I can give you an example." Sango said, a little too excited.

"Um sure, and before you start I want you to remind me to take those beads from Inuyasha. I don't want him passing through the well to try and trick my mother into believing he love me and wants me as his wife." Kagome stated as she scooted slowly closer to Sango.

With a quick tilt of her head, she moved so she was behind Kagome, ready to start the massage.

"Rin come over here so I can clean you up. You have to be clean to be presentable to Lord Sesshomaru, then you can play around in the water for a bit before we get out to head back to camp." Kagome said as she looked back at Sango who nodded in agreement.

"Ok Lady Kagome... umm Rin wants to know what the jars of soaps are." The raven haired child asked as she looked confused.

"Oh the bottles are here." Kagome said as she pulled out two family sized shampoo and conditioner bottles and handed them to the girl to look at.

"Lady Kagome Rin wants to know why these jars have writing on them Rin can't understand." Rin asked befuddled.

"Well Rin I'm not from this area so when I go home I buy these and bring them back here. They are called shampoo and conditioner. It helps keep your hair clean, and soft without it being brittle and dry".

"Oh... Can Rin use some?" Rin asked as she moved over toward the two.

"The massage will half to wait till later." Kagome said as she motioned for the girl to come closer. Rin's eye lit up and she easily moved through the water until she was sitting right in front of her.

Sango nodded as she watched, before starting to wash her own grimy body.

Kagome smiled as she turned Rin so that her back was pressed against her chest lightly. With a smile Kagome squeezed some of the shampoo into her hand before placing the bottle back down and rubbing her hands together.

"Rin I want you to close your eyes so this will not get in your eyes, because it will burn, will you do that?" The raven haired miko asked the child before her. Rin looked up at the miko with a bright smile.

"Rin can do that!" Rin said happily as she turned back around, and closed her eyes. No longer after the feeling of Kagome's hands in Rin's hair was all the child could feel. Grinning happily Kagome went from using her palms to her fingers so she could easily work the shampoo all the way down to the roots of Rin's hair.

Sango looked over at the two, with a grin, as she heard a blissful sigh escape Rin's lips.

"I see why Shippo loves you grooming him, you really know how to hit the spot." The slayer said.

"Well it comes naturally. Being raised by my mother, she would normally wash and brush my hair so it became a habit that I picked up on. And, I honestly like doing it." Kagome said with a smile.

"I can see that. To be honest if we considered this group of ours as a pack it would automatically put you as alpha female. Since the alpha female cares, and grooms the pups of the pack as well as the alpha male. So, for the time being that means Lord Sesshomaru is the temporarily alpha of this pack." Sango pointed out with a light grin.

"Now that you pointed that out I will half to agree with you, but I'm not entirely sure that I would be the alpha female of this _pack_."

"Think about it, you take charge when it's needed, not to mention some of your ideas and strategies are quite good. With a bit more training you could possibly keep Lord Sesshomaru at bay, for a while." The slayer said calmly as she watched the foam from the shampoo start to raise in Rin's hair.

"I know I need more training. I took four years in three months of learning, and I have studied long and hard to do so." The raven haired miko said without realizing.

"Kagome I think it's time to let go of Rin. Her hair is clean enough, I believe." Sango teased lightly.

"Oh sorry Rin. You can wash your hair out then I will apply the conditioner, this will make it easier to brush out later when we get back to camp." The raven haired miko said, slightly embarrassed.

With one quick move Rin dunked herself to remove the shampoo from her hair before coming up and looking at them, a huge grin on her face. Rin moved back to sit in front of the raven haired miko, who soon was lathering her hair with the conditioner.

"Ok Rin, you can go ahead and wash out your hair once more, then you can play for a bit." Kagome said with a smile once more, as the child dunked herself back under the warm water. With a smile Rin moved off to the side to let the older girls have most of the springs.

Time passed and it was time to get out of their relaxing bath.

"Rin go ahead and dry off, it will not take us long." The raven haired miko said before turning away from them to get the towels.

Rin nodded happily as she hopped out of the hot spring with a towel in hand, and dashed over to where her clean kimono was.

"Now that one happy go lucky kid if you ask me.' Sango said as she reached over the rag that floated near her.

"She really needs a mother figure, and I mean one that will accept her, but no demoness will. They will try to find a way to rid her without Sesshomaru knowing." Kagome said before she heard a terrified shriek come from the direction in which Rin went to change.

Sango blinked and in those few milliseconds she found Kagome out of the water holding her twin kodachi in a fighting stance, and still in her natural glory. The slayer's eyes traveled over the still dripping wet miko, which gave her a view that she had not noticed while bathing.

_'How can she hide it so well?' _Sango thought as she looked over Kagome's figure that was perfectly shaped. The slayers eyes traveled down her sisters slender neck to her will sized breast that any man, or woman, '_if she went that way' _would love to grab, it was followed by a well-toned stomach which did not have an ounce of fat. Then her hips wide and perfect for having children.

_'Kagome is well toned with a figure any demoness, hanyo, woman would kill for... even I'm jealous of her in a way'. _The slayer thought to herself once more when she saw Rin running to Kagome.

"Rin what is wrong, what has you so scared?" Kagome asked as she slacked her kodachi.

"Lady Kagome, Rin was doing as she was told but Rin noticed that Rin was bleeding and does not know where it's coming from... Rin knows she is not hurt or Rin would have told Lady Kagome." Rin sniffled as tears freely flowed down her cheeks, in fear.

None of the women knew that Sesshomaru had heard Rin's fearful cry.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other with a bit of shock and nodded knowing that Rin needed the **birds and bee's talk,** the one that every mother needed to give to their daughters.

"Rin it's nothing you should be scared of….." Kagome stopped as she felt the short hairs on the back of her neck stand up, in warning to the oncoming danger.

Channeling her power into the ball of her heels, Kagome turned on a dime letting her long wet hair fling around her as she brought her twin kodachi into a blocking formation just in time to block Sesshomaru's tokijin.

Sesshomaru glared down at Kagome, his eyes starting to bleed red, and his fangs growing. While Miroku looked on from behind, not wanted to be beaten yet again by Sango.

"Sesshomaru, Rin is not hurt all she did was scare herself since she is a female and as far as I know most females in both demon and human go through it some point or another." Kagome growled lowly so that only Sesshomaru could hear her.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at the woman who was blocking his attack. Her long black hair still dripping wet as it clung to her heart shaped face. The Inu Daiyokai eyes traveled down the miko's damp body.

Kagome's eyes went wide before narrowing dangerously, upon noticing crimson eyes traveling down her body. With an impressive Inu like growl before Kagome turned swiftly and kicked Sesshomaru in the abdomen.

The force of the kick sent Sesshomaru skidding back with enough force to make him trip over a root.

Rin heard the soft sound of someone falling on the grass but could not see since Sango was standing in front of her, with Hiraikotsu at the ready. Without much thought Rin ran around the two toward her father like figure.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out happily as she crouched next to him.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, getting a strong whiff of Rin's scent. His eyes widened slightly as it dawned on him what Kagome meant.

"Rin go back to the miko and finish dressing." Was all that Inu Daiyokai said before making a quick departure from the hot springs.

"Kagome you will not get lucky twice." The demon slayer said as she was slipping in to her clothes.

"Yes, I know Sango, but he had it coming for him when his eyes started to wander." Kagome said knowing she had not really hurt him. Well maybe except for his pride and ego, which needed to come down a bit anyways.

It was not long before Kagome had Rin fixed and understood what she needed to do when this happened. Sango understood it as well since Kagome had helped her when she had moments like this.

"Sango do you mind fixing dinner tonight so I can brush out Rin's hair?" The raven haired miko asked as she looked over at her dear friend.

"Sure thing Kagome." The demon slayer replied.

"Rin how would you like me to braid your hair?" Kagome asked as they walked into camp.

"Rin would love that, can Rin put flowers in the braid?" The raven haired child asked.

"If you can find any." Kagome said as she led Rin to a fallen log, where she would brush her hair.

* * *

**A few moments later**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she ran the brush through Rin's hair to remove any tangles and knots. Kagome could see the girl loved having her hair brushed and played with.

Not too far from them, a certain Diayokai watched curiously as the miko groomed his ward.

**_'That could be us if you would not be so prideful, just look at how happy our ward is. Getting what should be ours by right."_** His beast growled in his head.

_'We do not need her.'_

**_'Then why do you envy our ward so?'_** His beast shot back at him completely hitting the nail.

By now Kagome was braiding Rin's long black hair in to a simple, but beautiful braid.

"Rin is so happy, Rin thinks its looks beautiful!" The raven haired child said full of cheer as she turned to Sesshomaru, who was by now standing slightly near the two females.

Kagome looked up at him as a sly thought popped in to her head. "Lord Sesshomaru would you like to have your haired brushed as well?" The raven haired miko asked, as mirth danced in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard when his beast jumped at the chance to have the alpha bitch groom him.

**_'Please oh please let her groom us, we will like the grooming.'_**

_'No, she is not our alpha or pack bitch nor is she our mate.'_

**_'Our ward seems to think otherwise… our ward thoroughly enjoys being around the miko.'_** His beast pointed out.

_'It matters not, she knows the miko is not our pack or intended, so drop it.'_

**_'This again, I will make her ours and no other will have her… we will watch her grow ripe with our pups.'_** His beast growled out with anger. As they moved toward the miko before sitting down to let her brush his hair.

Kagome gave a slight giggle as she set to work on the Daiyokai's silvery locks of hair. As she brushed through his hair she wondered what was going through his.

Kagome was not really paying much attention as she pulled the brush through his long silver hair before pulling it in to a low pony tail and tying it off. Then, standing to get dinner ready.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the brushing stopped, causing both him and his beast to give a whine in protest. Reaching out blindly he grabbed something. Something soft but at the same time firm.

The Great Daiyokai was not expecting a loud piercing EEP to fill his ears. Causing him to open eyes to what all the noise was about. He had grabbed the miko's breast. Sesshomaru was shocked, and as for the miko her face soon turned one hundred shades of red.

Without much thought he gave a squeeze before retracting his hand, like he did nothing wrong. With one simple move the miko retreated to the other side of the camp where the monk slayer, and kit were.

Kagome was still red in the face from the Daiyokais action, only to have the hentai monk giving a shit eating grin given to her.

"Sango can I borrow Hiraikotsu, please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what do you need it for?"

"You will soon see my dear friend." And with that said, Kagome lifted the large boomerang, slinging it until one end hit the monk in the head. Knocking him out cold.

"That should teach him to not have dirty thoughts that damn hentai." Kagome growled, handing the weapon over to its owner before set to work on the food for the night.

* * *

**Lover: **I now it's a long overdue chapter so I made this one longer and I tank those who have read and reviewed. I have had a trying two – three months with family friends passing and school so I hope this will make up for what I missed. Also Thanks Jemmy!

**Sesshy:** no one has missed you they were probably happy about it.

**Lover:** JEMMY! * Whines like a hurt pup needing protection*

**Jemmy: **RUMMMMM RUMMM RUMMM! Smash! Smash! *Destroys all things in her path with her Minnie chainsaw* RUMMM RUMM RUMMM!

**Touga: **STOP TRYING TO KILL ME WOMEN!

**Lover: **lord fluffy is an ass and Jemmy and Touga get their favorite treats!

**Jemmy: **YOU ANOTHER MINNIE CHAINSAW!? RUMMM RUMMM RUMMM! Hand it over! Shakes the chainsaw at Lover.*

**Lover:** *hands them over* O.O#


End file.
